bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Return of the Bionic Woman
Opening Credits The version of this episode that I have is a "movie" version so the tail credits of the first episode were removed and spliced to the head of Part II, so I have some doubt as to the relationship with the broadcast cut. The question: did either Part ever have the series opening? My memory is that Part I did not, I'm pretty sure of that, and also that Part II did not, I'm less sure of that. Does anyone have the 2-part unedited version? If this is true, then the Season 3 variant of the intro did not debut until The Price of Liberty, which jibes with my memory. Anyone?--Major Sloan 23:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Not exactly sure what you're asking here, Joe. Did they have a different main title than Liberty? I have the ScFi Chain Reaction special on tape. I'll take a look. — Paul (talk) 21:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Simple- there are no intro credits. Except the episode title and other supers. No "Steve Austin, Astronaut," no "THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN" no "We have seperation," 'Better, stronger, faster," etc. So Liberty would be the first time since Season Two that the intro had been seen.--Major Sloan 22:29, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. Well, I don't remember the original broadcast. And while it's certainly possible that ABC debuted the episodes as a movie or even back-to-back -- I've never heard that this was the case. I'll ask around. — Paul (talk) 13:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Argh! Let me slow down. I have a copy that I know is not the broadcast version, but skip the part about it being movie or back to back, that's only relevant to my copy. I know it aired over 2 consecutive weeks. The question is only regarding the classic Six Million Dollar Man intro sequence, which may have been cut for time due to the long script, particularly part one, maybe even part two.--Major Sloan 00:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahhh, okaaay. I'll check that tape. :P — Paul (talk) 10:32, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Here you go: http://www.metacafe.com/watch/2059515/the_return_of_the_bionic_woman_pt1_recap_and_main_title/ Part 1 and http://www.metacafe.com/watch/2059535/the_return_of_the_bionic_woman_pt2_recap_and_main_title/ Part 2. — Paul (talk) 03:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::In addition to the above, I have the Italian release now, which also has the intro sequence. Not to say that it couldn't have been added post broadcast; but the indications are against it.--Major Sloan 23:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Jaime's Funeral? A thought on Jaime's funeral: perhaps Steve and the Elgins deferred to the government in retrieving the over $5 Million in bionic parts attached to Jaime's body. Removing this expensive and Top Secret equipment could have provided cover while Dr. Marchetti's experiment proceeded. Additionally, study of Bionic rejection could have health benefits for Steve and other Bionic subjects in the future; perhaps extended study of Jaime's body was requested.. no two ways about it, the more you dwell on this aspect, the more decietful Oscar and Rudy look.Major Sloan 21:44, 15 December 2007 (UTC)